loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Angela Martin
Angela Martin''' is Dwight Schrute's love interest in the US version of''' '''The Office. Biography Creed once referred to Angela as "''The office bitch". ''She's a devout Christian, a vegetarian and owns lots of cats. These traits make her believe she's above her co-workers, especially Pam. Angela works in accounting and is the head of the party-planning commitee, a group made up of all the office women who arrange the various parties Michael Scott is so obsessed with. Despite her no-nonsense attitude, Angels takes party planning very seriously, once breaking into tears because Michael sprung an impromptu game onto a Christmas party without telling her beforehand. Romances Dwight Schrute Dwight and Angela have been secretly having a relationship when they think no-one's looking. Jim, Pam and several other co-workers either figured it out on their own or caught them in the act. When Dwight euthanised her sick cat, Angela angrily broke up with him and dated Andy out of spite. Dwight was in a lot of pain after that, to the point where Jim and Pam decided to give him a break and stop pranking him. They resume their relationship later on, only to break up when Dwight found out she had slept with Andy. Dwight would later try to strike up a deal with her to concieve a child, but tried to back out of it when he started dating Pam's friend Isabelle. When Angela had a baby, Dwight realised that the timing didn't quite add up with her current boyfriend and strongly suspects that he's the father. In Season 9, when things are going hard for Angela and Robert, Dwight begins to fall for Angela again. Angela tells Dwight she's still married to Robert and wants to make things work. Dejected, Dwight plans on proposing to a woman named Esther. After getting divorced and subsequently losing her home, Angela breaks down and admits that she loves Dwight. When Dwight realizes what is going on with Angela, he follows her home one day, tells her that he loves her, and proposes. Angela happily accepts and tells him that her son, Phillip, is indeed Dwight's child. In the series finale, Dwight and Angela have their wedding. Andy Bernard Andy was attracted to Angela for some unknown reason. When Angela dumped Dwight, Andy stepped in and tried to woo her. Angela eventually relented and they started dating, much to Dwight's angst. Angela obviously found Andy repulsive, not showing him any signs of affection and chewing him out over the smallest things. Immediately after Andy proposed to her, she started making out with Dwight again. When Andy found out he tried to attack Dwight, inadvertently mentioning how he only got to sleep with Angela twice while Dwight was sleeping with her all the time. The two then agree to stop fighting and break up with Angela. Robert Lipton Robert was a senator that Angela begins dating after seemingly breaking off her deal with Dwight. It is strongly implied that he's a closet homosexual and that they're child was actually conceived by Dwight. Angela then finds out Robert was having an affair with Oscar. Although they try to make it work, eventually, Robert comes out on TV that he's gay, and breaks up with Angela on air. The two soon get a divorce. Love Rivals Kelly Kapoor Dwight originally had a slight crush on Kelly before he started seeing Angela. Angela still feels insecure about Kelly and once admitted she hates her more than anyone else in the office. When corporate employed a handsome new overseer, Angela and Kelly started fighting over him, neither one succeeding in getting his attention. Isabelle Poreba Isabelle met Dwight at Jim and Pam's wedding. After Dwight charmed her with stories about his farm, she ageed to sleep with him, only for Dwight to ignore her the next day. The next time they meet is when Pam had her first child. Both Dwight and Isabelle were attracted to each other, but Dwight's contract with Angela put him in an awkward position. Its unknown if they ever went steady as she's never seen again. Oscar Martinez Oscar and Angela are both accountants. Angela's opinion of Oscar gets even worse when she finds out he's homosexual, though she tries to apologise later on and is a little more tolerant in subsequent episodes. Robert's friendly moments with Oscar are the first subtle clues to his homosexuality. They later start having an affair. When Angela finds out she tries to have Oscar assasinated, but Dwight intervenes in one of his rare moments of sanity and manages to facilitate some peace between the two. After Angela divorces Robert, she's left homeless and Oscar offers to let her stay at his place until she finds a new home. Angela confides in Oscar that she still loves Dwight. Esther Esther is a local farmgirl that Dwight takes a liking to. After realising that Angela was forever out of his reach, Dwight decides to court Esther. He then proposes to Esther and starts spending more and more time with her. Dwight still cared for Angela and eventually decided to be true to himself and broke off his engagement to Esther. Category:TV Love Interests Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Female Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Parents Category:Divorced Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:The Office Love Interests Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Married Category:Humans